


Cheater

by Mischievist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievist/pseuds/Mischievist
Summary: A dirty cheater, that’s all Kai was, right?





	Cheater

One thing Rachel Lyla never understood was the classic social hierarchy’s in high school. It was a mystery to try and grasp the simple fact that some people just weren’t liked by everyone else. It never added up. Of course, one of those people just happened to be her closest friend. 

“Shove it asswipe!”

Gwen barked out from across the lunchroom. Soon to be scolded by whatever lunch monitor had been close enough to hear her; an unfortunate circumstance for them. Gwen had never been afraid to speak her mind. If she didn’t like you, you were sure to know all too quickly. She luckily had a steady group of friends she had made throughout her years of schooling, of course, most of them wouldn’t be there without Rachel’s help. 

Rachel was just about the complete opposite of her beloved friend. That was made clear simply by looking at the duo. She was loud, and to others, considerably obnoxious. She spoke her mind truthfully. Not having any real filter or half of a mind to know she shouldn’t say half the things she did. Rachel wasn’t ignorant however. She was a clever girl with a good head on her shoulders. She, like Gwen, just happened to be more ‘street smart’ than anything else. Which was a worse circumstance than it was made out to be.

“Gwendolyn!! You’re going to get in trouble if you keep talking like that!”

Victoria scolded from across their lunch table. Her eyes narrowing as she burned an awful glare through Gwen, who naturally paid no mind to any of it. Instead, too busy rolling her eyes and nodding off too her music to care.

”Didn’t I already get in trouble? I didn’t know I had to get yelled at a second time for me to actually give half of a fuck.”

Gwen’s tone annoyingly flat as she spoke, sarcasm invading every inch of her voice. Her earbuds pulling out of her ears as she prepared to say more.

”And don’t fucking call me that!”

Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn. _Gwendolyn._ She loathed that name. It stung and burned her throat even thinking about saying it; hearing it just made it worse. It’s what her parents called her. They never called her Gwen, it was always her full name, nothing more nor less. She couldn’t bare it; Victoria knew that. Before any sort of bickering could drag on, another seat was filled up next to Victoria. Lindsey, who had been blissfully unaware of anything that had just went down. Rachel’s worried expression giving everything away however.

”Alright, what’d ya do now?”

Lindsey’s gaze immediately shifting towards her dark haired friend. Who was surely offended by the immediate accusation.

” _What?!_ What did _I do_ —!“

Gwen’s words were cut short. Rachel’s hands waving in front of her face; her head shaking to warn her off of her own words. Everyone at the table knowing that Gwen’s tolerance was cut shorter than normal recently. Victoria let out a remorseful sigh. Her shoulders sagging as her posture worsened; her body leaning forward in her chair before shifting back again. 

“Kai won’t leave her alone.”

Victorias dull, tired eyes moved to the boy next to her. Everyone had been annoyed, fed up with the blonde boy; Kai. Victoria was sick of hearing about him. Hearing his name and whatever drama he had stirred up now. 

“He’s seriously still talking to you? _Are you fucking kidding me?!“_

Lindsey, was naturally just as annoyed as any one else. Though, Lindsey’s tolerance was always at a low. He was irritable; a good example of a ticking time bomb. You never knew when he would explode next, or what you could say to get him to do just that. Lindsey’s fist slammed hard against the table. His temper running higher and higher the more he though about _him._

_“What did he say **this** time?”_

Kai Orzico. Just about everyone in their school had been fed up with hearing that name. He was your stereotypical bad boy, never up to any good and that kid your parents simply hated. No one knew why he rebelled, why he smoked, why he did anything. Nobody except Gwen’s circle of friends. The one he had snaked himself into years ago, through the help of his friend, Kyle. Kai wasn’t as awful as everyone made him out to be; not usually at least. Though, this time he had crossed the line. Everyone in school knew everyone’s business, so everyone knew _exactly_ what he had done. Kai Orzico had cheated on his girlfriend; Gwen Tazia. There had been rumors, speculations, allegations as to why he did it. They all knew at least one truthful part of it all. 

Kai wouldn’t leave Gwen alone. How could he? He knew as well as the next kid that he fucked up. Yet, he wasn’t making his case seem any better. He was never going to be the victim. Kai Orzico was a **_bad_** guy; even his friends knew that to some degree. His close friends shunned him, they still were his friends, but they couldn’t believe what he had done to her. Apologizing wasn’t going to make up for anything. It wouldn’t take back the pain or his actions. 

”He tried apologizing again. He texted Gwen this morning and tried to say sorry again.”

Rachel spoke for her companion. She knew by now that Gwen was tired of explaining it. It felt like a broken record playing on repeat; and Gwen was threw with him and his translucent lies. 

“For fucks sake— Just block him already!!”

Lindsey’s words were harsh and cold; but everyone knew well that he did care. He wasn’t annoyed with Gwen, it would be wrong to be.

”Don’t you think I did?! He messaged me on Instagram this time....”

Gwen’s voice was dragged out and low. It was obvious to anyone that she felt betrayed, hurt, used, anything and everything all at once. Her eyes burned from the tears that threatened to spill out again; she was sick of crying over him. 

“I’m going to talk to him.”

”No—You are not. Sit down, _now_. We don’t need more drama and you know that, Lindsey. Did you tell him to stop messaging you?”

Victoria’s voice was sweet, full of care and pure concern for her dearest friend. She was just as angered as the next person; but she knew she had to be the only voice of reason amongst the rest.

”No....I just blocked him...”

There was obvious traces of shame that lapped over Gwen’s words. Victoria had known her long enough to be aware of this. A long silence was held throughout their table. Loud voices echoing around them in the crowded lunchroom. They were all waiting for the sweet girl to speak again.

”Go talk to him.”

”Wha— _Now_?”

”Yes, now. Go to his table and tell him to stop texting you. Tell him exactly why as well.”

It was clear she had thought this through before saying it out loud. Weighing out her options, seeing which one was best and which ones only ended awfully. This one was apparently the best option to her. She wasn’t asking either, there wasn’t any choice to be given, it was a demand. 

Gwen’s stomach churned as their table grew closer. There was nobody she didn’t know at Kai’s table; nobody she wasn’t friends with. Kyle’s eyes were the first to meet her own, a look of pure horror in his once sparkling eyes. He knew what was coming. Kyle went quiet, so did the rest of their table once they realized her presence drawing closer. Until Kai was the last one to turn around; Gwen in front of him now. 

“Why did you message me?”

Why. Why. Why. _Why_ did she have to ask a question? That wasn’t what she came here to do, she was supposed to tell him off, not ask him more things. It would only draw this out longer, that wasn’t good. 

“I—um- I wanted to apologize.”

Gwen scoffed, her lilac eyes finally meeting his.

”Yeah because the rest of your apologies went so well, huh?”

He couldn’t speak; his breath was caught in his throat as he tried to force out a response. What was he supposed to say? Anything he said would just make him look worse. Everyone was watching now. 

“Well what else am I supposed to do? If I don’t apologize, I’m a douche! If I do apologize I look like a scumbag!”

”WELL THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE FUCKED ANOTHER GIRL IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

Tears streamed down her face steadily; dampening any piece of skin they rolled over. The pressure had gotten to her. Everyone was watching and listening to whatever she could force out. This was personal, no one understood. No one should hear them. Gwen’s breathing was unsteady as she was forced to look down at the floor below her. It seemed so far away. Soft whispers were beginning to form around them. Everyone knew.

”Don’t... Don’t text me anymore. I don’t want to hear from you until you can prove you’re actually sorry. You’re dating her still, _that_ doesn’t make you look good. You’re not _going_ to look good anymore Kai. You _knew_ what you did wrong when you did it and you _know_ there isn’t any way to apologize for it. You’re not a fucking scumbag, you’re worse than that.”

Gwen’s tears didn’t leave her face as she grabbed her stuff and carried herself out of the lunchroom. No one stopped her, not the lunch monitors, not Rachel, no one. Everyone watched Kai. They waited for a response, for something but nothing came as he stood up and left as well. Not daring to leave out the same door as her. Shame and remorse rushed over him all at once. What had he done? He wasn’t dating that girl anymore; he knew better than that. _He was better than that._

He knew better than to ever message Gwen again too. 


End file.
